otterpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Honenoko
"Was it a double triple big cheese 5 layer whopping meat lovers supreme cheese crust extra large canadian bacon pineapple pizza?" - Honenoko Honenoko (formerly known as Kunai) roams around the Off Topic section in Official Chat and the Minecraft Forums. Most users refer to him as Hone and/or Honeoko. Honenoko's Life in Off Topic When Honenoko first joined the Off Topic section, it was on the Minecraft Forums. He had been browsing in the Mapping & Modding section for a long time until he found Off Topic. After a few weeks of discovering it, he started posting in Forum Games and Forum Games only. After about spending nearly a year in Forum Games, he saw multiple subforums of the Off Topic section. These sections were General Off Topic, General Gaming, etc. He started posting in those more often. Then, eventually, Honenoko ignored the Forum Games as a whole on the Minecraft Forums. That's when August 21st in 2013 rolled by. Honenoko was browsing around on the Minecraft Forums, as usual, when he wondered why a few people had strange "OC" symbols in their signatures. After seeing them numerous times, he couldn't help but click on one. To his surprise, it was a forum. A forum where all of the old Off Topic users he knew were. Thus, Honenoko registered. On Official Chat, despite the fact that he doesn't post in the forum games very often in the Minecraft Forums, he posts in the Forum Games section rather frequently. He also posts in the Chat thread and in various Music & Arts threads. Personal Information Honenoko's real name is Reese Haney (a name he is somewhat embarrased of) and was born on March 4th. He lives in Oklahoma, U.S.A. He is currently managing his life normally, and isn't having too many problems. There are plans of his family moving somewhere, but he doesn't know where. Other Information Honenoko draws and creates music as a hobby using 16 and 8-bit instruments in his songs. He currently uploads tracks to SoundCloud, and draws on his Nintendo 3DS with a drawing program called Colors! 3D. His avatar originated fro m his Colors! 3D profile, in which the ghost went under the name "Kudioboo". He was born on March 4th and he claims that Autumn is his favorite season of the year, red being his favorite color, and his favorite type of animals are birds. He's known to listen to a lot of old video game soundtracks, including Paper Mario and MOTHER 3. Video game series he likes are the Kirby, Paper Mario, Earthbound/MOTHER, and Pokemon series. He enjoys indie games as well. He says that he is optimistic and pessimistic, depending on the situation. Although Honenoko's favorite color is red, he likes orange and yellow too, not to mention purple. Honenoko loves rhythm games, one of his favorites being Theatrhythm. Another game he enjoys is Animal Crossing. He also likes most games that have to do with life management and games that are widely customizable. He prefers dogs over cats. More info can be found here. Trivia *"Honenoko" means "Dull Bones" in Japanese, an enemy from Paper Mario. *The only thing Honenoko drinks is water. *Honenoko likes cute things. *Honenoko is disinterested in space. *It's unknown why, but Honenoko thinks objects have feelings. However, he still treats them like any average person would. *Honenoko is a staff member on OCQuotes. Category:Users